My Version Of Mockingjay
by imawolf289
Summary: Just a little story I made because I got inspiration. Katniss/Peeta
1. Chapter 1

** My Version of Mockingjay**

**Please be easy on me this is my first fan fiction. Chapter 2 will be Peeta's POV we will see how he is during this war. DISCLAIMER: I mean do I look like I'm Suzanne Collins, no then I don't own THG or the characters!**

He's back, he's back! Oh how I missed him, but do I really love him? What if he doesn't love me anymore! Oh I would be devastated, he probably doesn't I mean it was my fault he got captured by the Capitol, because I left him during the Quell.

"Katniss Everdeen please come in to see him," one of the nurses tell me. I follow the nurse into Peeta's compartment.

"Oh Peeta I'm so glad you're-" I get cut off by Peeta's hands wrapping around my throat, all I remember is two people running in and one getting Peeta's hands off my throat and the other person takes me away. The next thing I know is that I awake in a hospital and I see a nurse approaching me with a bowl of some mashed potatoes.

"Oh goodie I had a feeling you'd be awake darling," the nurse exclaims. When the doctor walks in I am sitting straight up.

"Katniss how nice to see you again," Dr. Aurelius tells me. "Shh don't talk your throat is still a little injured we haven't fixed it up completely yet."

I nod. Then I notice I have an uncomfortable, cold collar is on my neck and all of a sudden I run out of air and pass out. When I wake up Dr. Aurelius is hovering over me.

"Katniss when Peeta choked you he broke you're spinal cord, airway, veins and you're arteries. He bruised you're throat and your voice will be hoarse and sore you will also have a little cough but don't worry you won't lose your voice," Dr. Aurelius explains.

"Katniss do you have something to say," Dr. Aurelius asks. I nod my head and he gives me a paper and pen. I write 'why did Peeta attack me, what happened to him?'

"Very good question Katniss, well it turns out that President Snow used a very rare punishment on him called hijacking, Katniss you have seen and felt the effects of tracker jacker venom in your first games correct?" Dr. Aurelius asks. I nod my head.

"Well that's what they did to Peeta; they gave him a shot that put tracker jacker venom in his blood. I'm sorry but they changed his memories of you into fearful ones, ones that make him think that his family died on your cause, he thinks you dropped the bombs that killed Peeta's family," explains Dr. Aurelius.

I write on the paper 'how could they take his love away, will he be able to be normal again?'

"Another good question Katniss, we might be able to get him back but he will never be the same boy he was in the arena or even before the games," Dr. Aurelius tells me.

He sees my sad face and says "It's okay Katniss we will make sure he can love you once more," Dr. Aurelius reassures me.

**Please review it would mean soo much to me this is my first fan fiction sorry the first chapter was so short as I said this is my first fanfiction and i promise to make each chapter longer and longer each time. I will write when i have time just please go easy on me and only constructive criticism is allowed please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Version Of Mockingjay**

**Chapter 2**

**Hello again I might not update for a while because you know i gotta live a life away from the computer sometimes and socialize with my besties! I am soo sorry that my chapters are so short on Microsoft word the story looks longer.**

2 weeks later

Peeta's POV

I can't believe I choked her, I mean I love her why would I want to kill her?! No why am I saying I love her, she killed my family and friends! No Katniss didn't do that! She saved me in the games, well that's what the doctors told me. But how could I trust the doctors, what if they're tricking me so I can trust Katniss then she kills me too?! I must kill Katniss Everdeen. No what am I saying! I end up breaking into tears, I'm just so confused! Do I love her, can I trust her or will she kill me if I get too close? Does she really love me like the doctors said? Or does she want to kill me?

I notice Katniss peeking through the door and once she catches my eye she turns and runs. "That's right stupid girl run, run! Once I get free from my chains I will kill your family and see how you like it, then I will kill you!" I scream out at her. How could I say such a thing to the girl I love, what if she does love me she did look really hurt when I screamed at her. I end up crying again. Why am I crying over her, I mean she killed my family and destroyed my home! No she didn't do that the Capitol did, they killed my family and destroyed my home. I wish I could kiss her once more and comfort when she has her dreaded nightmares.

About 5 minutes later I hear Katniss's voice asking if she could see me. Why would she wanna see me after I yelled at her? She walks in my compartment and sees the wonder in my eyes.

"What?" Katniss asks.

"You're not particularly pretty are you," I tell her.

Katniss shakes her head and mutters something about me and how I loved her so.

"Do you still love me Peeta?" Katniss asks with desperation in her voice.

"I don't know, something I do and sometimes I don't," I respond. One second I feel happy and then I feel confused. "Katniss you killed my family, how could I love you," I say. "YOU MUTT YOU DID KILL MY FAMILY, I HATE YOU! I NEVER LOVED YOU AND I NEVER WILL!" I scream at Katniss.

Katniss looks at me with so much 'pain' in her eyes I might actually think she was sad and hurt from my sudden scream. I try to escape my chains to get it over with already but the chains won't budge. Katniss runs out of the room before I could actually do harm. I almost got her if she were still her and I tugged one more time she would be dead by now, and I would've hated myself for it. Maybe I do love her?

**I really don't know what I'm writing so please review and tell me ever since I learned of The Hunger Games I was obsessed with it, and I annoyed my besties a lot! So please thank me for staying up till 6:24 in the morning to write these stories. I am currently eating candy canes to stay awake! **


	3. Chapter 3

**My Version Of Mockingjay**

**Chapter 3**

**I'm sorry that I won't be able to post for at least 3 days a week the most or if I'm bored you will get a chapter tomorrow! If you are reading this in the future ignore this note ;-). (P.S. I really like skipping time!)**

**Katniss's POV**

**5 days later**

I haven't eaten for days but I'm not hungry I just keep thinking about Peeta. Peeta, Peeta and Peeta. My mind just won't stop thinking about Peeta! Oh how I miss his blue eyes and that burning passion I got when I kissed him in the cave and on the beach. But those moments feel like they happened centuries ago. How I miss his protective arm around me when we slept in the train together, he scared my nightmares away and ever since he left I can't stop having nightmares, about him, Prim, Finnick, and everyone I care about! I even have nightmares about Rue, Thresh and even Cato. Of their death, their horrible and horrid death. I do love Peeta but he doesn't love me anymore because of the stupid Capitol! They took him away from me! My boy with the bread might be gone forever! But even if he does get better and we do win this war, am I willing to marry him? And even more give him what he wants, children? What if the games come back, then there's no doubt they will make sure to put our children in the games and make sure they suffer in there too. Maybe I would marry him, but not children. _Katniss you are thinking too forward, think about here and now. _My mind tells me. But how could I think about now when we all could die at this very moment! Oh I just wish for my life to be simple like the way it was before the games. I wonder what Gale is doing now? The last time I saw him was when he left for the rescue mission.

I take the short walk to Gale's compartment then I think that I shouldn't see him he will just make things complicated. I decide to see Finnick instead.

At Finnick's compartment, Finnick tells me that I need to give Peeta some space and time to heal. I agree with Finnick. I thank him and I leave. When I get to my compartment I decide it's time for me to get back in shape, follow my schedule will have to be the first step to pulling myself together.

When I'm getting dressed to go to dinner Prim walks into the room.

"Katniss I'm glad to see you're not crawled up into a ball crying anymore," Prim says with a touch of pity in her voice. "Look Katniss I'm sorry this happened to you, if I made the decision of what happens in our life we all wouldn't be in this mess," Prim always has a way of calming me down when I'm depressed.

"Prim why did everyone have to die for me, why did the Capitol have to hurt Peeta so much that he hates me?" I ask her.

"I don't know Katniss, I don't know," Prim answers me. Just then and there all the strength I worked up was gone and I was crying in Prim's arms like a baby. I'm becoming way too vulnerable for my own good.

**Hello guys how did you like the chapter? Hope you liked it. And I know Katniss is extremely vulnerable she said it already. Probably by chapter 5 or 10 she will be strong and Peeta will be better a little bit. Also Finnick and Prim don't die in my story. They were too much of good people to die. **


	4. Chapter 4

**My Version Of Mockingjay**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey again guys, sorry I have been having stupid writer blocks but you know I get easily distracted and stopping that about myself is my New Years resolution. So hopefully I will be back on track soon. NOW READ MY BEAUTIFUL STORY! (P.S. I'm soo sorry this A/N is soo long.) Disclaimer: I haven't been putting these up because I'm obviously NOT Suzanne Collins but I don't own the characters or the story all I own is this story and the books****. **

**Katniss POV**

"Prim please leave me alone, I don't want to eat I'm not hungry," I complain.

"Katniss you haven't eaten in days, please for me," Prim begs in reply. "I understand you miss Peeta and I know you're depressed, but you can't do what mom did,"

Wow I never thought that I was actually doing what mom did, just hide myself from the world. That also made me furious, I couldn't be as weak as my mother. Or could I?

**Prims POV **** (A/N yeah we never knew what Prim was thinking so I thought, why not give Prim a little say in this?)**

I am really starting to worry about Katniss. She hasn't been eating or taking proper care of herself. I'm scared she might become like mom and I will lose her. I mean I would be devastated too if I lost the only person I loved in a romantic way, but I wouldn't lose myself. Or would I?

"Prim we need your help with a patient please," exclaimed one of the many nurses.

"I will me right there," I reply. Oh the life of a nurse. **(A/N Prim's a nurse right? Gosh I am talking way too much this chapter.)**

**Peeta's POV ****(A/N this chapter has lots of different POV's.)**

I still feel bad for choking and then screaming at Katniss I will never forgive myself for that. And I'm pretty sure she wants nothing to do with me anymore.

"Peeta, Delly wants to see you," the doctors told me.

"Let her in," I reply.

"Peeta, Katniss is devastated I don't even see her in the cafeteria anymore, she misses you so much," Delly exclaims.

"But how could she still love me after what I did to her?" I ask Delly.

"I guess it was just meant to be," Delly cheers me up. But instead of cheering me up she triggered an attack.

"DON'T TRUST KATNISS SHE'S A MUTT I TELL YOU, A LYING, FILTHY, STUDPID MUTT!" I scream out at Delly. I didn't mean it I just shout it out uncontrollably. It broke my heart even more when I found out that Katniss was behind the one way mirror with the doctors. I started to cry for the millionth time I have been here.

**Katniss's POV**

I can't believe he called me a mutt again, how could I love him soo much when he hurts me soo bad?

I remember I have to stay strong, I promised myself and Prim and I could never let Prim down.

**How did you guys like the chapter? Please leave a review even if you don't have an account you can still review AND reviews just might give me enough confidence and it will end my stupid writer blocks.**


End file.
